queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
David Cameron
Character Dr. David Cameron (or simply Dr. David, as he is commonly referred to by the other characters) is a fictional character on the Showtime series Queer as Folk. He is Michael Novotny's main love interest for all of Season 1. Appearance & Personality He is a classy, handsome Caucasian male within his forties with an excellent physique. He is first seen in a shirt and tie as he is a chiropractor. Other times, he can be seen in more street clothes when out in places like the Big Q, or even workout sweats having came from a jog. He present himself meticulous and ambitious. Indeed, he is a very driven person and always ready to take care of the people he loves. Sometimes, this intentional generosity backfires where people think he is selfish and is controlling. Background He tells Michael that he always knew he was gay, but he thought if he worked and received higher education he could be anything, including straight. he was previously married to a woman named Laurie which they had a son named Hank. When he told her the truth of his sexuality, it was implied they had a bad breakup and divorce. After that, he had to a previous long term relationship with a man which ended when his partner passed away. Story Season One David meets Michael after he injures his back working at the Big Q working with Tracy. David is the chiropractor Michael is referred to. Michael becomes "hot and bothered" as David physically works and palpates him on the table. Michael admits in a subtle way of feeling "too relaxed" and David smirks and remarks that it even happens to football players. Meanwhile, this message was received well by David as David went to the Q Mart to see if he "happens" to run into Michael while Tracy is asking about his neck. Before Tracy excuses herself, she introduces herself to him, and he thanks hers for referring Michael to him. When they are alone, Dave asks him out, and the two begin to date. However, they are almost constantly at odds with each other. For example, at one point, Dr. David was jealous of the relationship Michael has with Brian, and at one point forbade him from seeing him again. Michael, on the other hand, is put off by David's willingness to do everything, such as pay for dinner at restaurants, and at one point, Michael found out that David was not cashing the checks he was giving him for rent. Michael often finds himself intimidated by the lavish lifestyle that Dr. David leads. At the end of Season one, Dr. David decides to move back to Portland, Oregon to be with his son, and invites Michael to come with him. Michael was originally going to leave with him, but stayed behind after Justin was assaulted. Season Two In the Second Season, Michael comes back to Pittsburgh, and after Emmett catches him having sex with another man, confesses that he and Dr. David are no longer together. Dr. David is neither seen nor heard from again for the rest of the series. There is another reference to Dr. David in Season 2, Episode 15 ( Rage Against This Machine) when Michael and Justin discuss possible story lines for their comic book. Michael calls Brian at four in the morning to get in contact with Justin. The words "Maybe we could have a chiropractor as a villain" are audible before Brian ends the call. Season Three Although at one point in season 3, Emmett Honeycutt, after sleeping on Michael's couch all night, stated that he needed a chiropractor. He then looked at Michael and apologized. Hobbies/Likes * Exercise * Swimming * Hiking * Shopping * Dining Out * Traveling * Skilled at Massage Therapy Careers * High School Graduate (Pre Story) * College Graduate (Pre Story) * Doctorial Graduate (Pre Story) * Chiropractor Relationships David is acquainted with Michael's group of friends. He is warmly acquainted with Melanie Marcus and Lindsay Peterson while admiring how they are a couple. He was acquainted well with Emmett Honeycutt, with Emmett saying "Hello Gorgeous!" when first meeting him. Michael Novotny He and Michael were lovers and boyfriends for the first season. David meets Michael after he injures his back working at the Big Q working with Tracy. David is the chiropractor Michael is referred to. Michael becomes "hot and bothered" as David physically works and palpates him on the table. Michael admits in a subtle way of feeling "too relaxed" and David smirks and remarks that it even happens to football players. Meanwhile, this message was received well by David as David went to the Q Mart to see if he "happens" to run into Michael. When he sees Michael back at the Q Mart, asks him out, and the two begin to date. However, they are almost constantly at odds with each other. For example, at one point, Dr. David was jealous of the relationship Michael has with Brian, and at one point forbade him from seeing him again. Michael, on the other hand, is put off by David's willingness to do everything, such as pay for dinner at restaurants, and at one point, Michael found out that David was not cashing the checks he was giving him for rent. Michael often finds himself intimidated by the lavish lifestyle that Dr. David leads. This relationship was a good learning perspective for Michael's character. Hank Cameron He is David's pre teenaged son. From his divorce with his ex wife, his son harbors feelings of disappointment towards his father despite loving him too. After Michael shows him a good time and bonds with him, Hank finally stands up to his father saying he wishes he could just simply relax instead of his father always having something planned for him to do. Debbie Novotny He is acquainted well with Michael's mother, whom loves the fact that her son is dating a doctor. She does whatever possible to encourage the relationship. Despite not being thrilled about Michael moving across country to be with him, she gives her blessings. She is disappointed to find out it didn't work out between them at the start of season two. Brian Kinney From the start, they disliked each other. Brian thinks he is attractive and hits on him, but at the same time, feels a certain territory when it comes to his best friend Michael. David, on the other hand, also feels territorial of Michael and feels Brian is a threat rather than a friend of Michaels. At some points, he forbid Michael from seeing him because of so much animosity. Due to David's rigid view of things, Brian felt the relationship wasn't going to last ultimately and he would prove too inflexible for Michael. His prediction proves true as Michael felt the need to feel more of an individual rather than be David's shadow. Trivia * He is played by Chris Potter. * It is unknown whether he cheated on Laurie with his first partner. * It is unknown what his previous long term partner died from. Category:American gay men Category:Parents Category:Doctors Category:Gay men who have had sex with women